


I Could Have Lost You

by GracelessTevy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a nurse, and Poe’s partner.  One day when the Blue Squadron returns to base, Black One, Poe’s X-Wing, is missing.  Reader finds out Poe was in a crash and is suffering injuries, leaving Reader to tend his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Have Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> Another Request off Tumblr. Enjoy!

“Are you looking forward to seeing Commander Dameron, my lady?” A protocol droid questioned you as you cleaned up your workstation in the medical unit.

“Of course I am,” you laughed, your cheeks flushing pink from the very sound of his name.  You were eager to see Poe again.  Before he had left about a week ago, the two of you had become quite close.  Your relationship with the pilot was still new and you still got butterflies in your tummy when you thought of being with him again.

When word that the Squadron had finally reached the system, you rushed out to the airfield to meet your man.  As the X-wings flew into view your excitement grew… that is until you didn’t see Black One anywhere.  Where was Poe?

Your heart was racing as you waited eagerly to find out where your lover was.  You caught sight of Snap's X-Wing and bolted to it as it came to a landing.  “WEXLEY!!” You shouted as you saw Snap's cockpit hatch open up.  He climbed out as quick as possible to meet you.

“Y/N,” He started, but you quickly cut him off.

“Where the fuck is Poe!?” You were frantic, you couldn’t help it.  Your mind was jumping straight to the worst scenarios.  

Snap came up to you, putting his hand on your shoulder and looking you straight in the eyes.  You and he had been friends long before you had become close with Poe.  “Hey, relax, Y/N, Poe’s okay.  TIE- Fighters took out Black One but we were still in the system when he fell.  He survived, he’s just banged up a bit.”

You sighed, suddenly able to breathe again, “Where is he, Wexley?”

“Jessika has him.  She’s the smallest of us, he wouldn’t fit in anyone else’s cockpit.”

You thanked Snap and the both of you bolted over to Jessika’s X-Wing where the rest of the squadron was gathered.  She had her hatch open, trying to squeeze herself out and help Poe get his footing at the same time.  When Poe was finally out, you rushed to him, checking him all over.  He had gashes on his face and tears in his suit.  

“I’m fine, Y/N,” he laughed weakly as you stared at his bleeding gashes.  He tried walking a step forward and staggered, Jessika and Snap catching him.

“Let’s get you inside, Commander,” Jessika said, as they helped a stubborn Poe get to his quarters where you brought your medical supplies to tend to his wounds.

You brought a chair close to his bed, where Poe was propped up on a few pillows.  “Don’t fuss over me, sweetheart.”

“Too late, Dameron,” you said, ringing out the cloth and dabbing his forehead with it and clearing the blood.  “What did those TIE-Fighters do to your pretty little face?”

“You sayin’ I ain’t pretty anymore?”

You laughed, leaning forward to kiss his lips, “Not possible.”  You tidied his wounds, finding every one of them, which left him in nothing but his small clothes.  As you pulled out a suture, Poe sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  “I’m sorry, Poe… They need to be stitched up.”

“I’d rather you be doing it, doll…”  He shut his eyes as you came close with the suture.  When you began stitching, Poe cursed, grunting softly as you worked.  

“Your arms okay?  Legs?”  You asked, knowing he might need a distraction from the pain.

“No,” he said, through his teeth, “Left arm feels broken.”

“I’ll check it in a moment.”  When you had finished stitching him up, you had him sit up as you tended to his arm, putting it in a sling for the moment.  “You should have the medics look at your arm.”

“I think it can wait,” Poe smiled at you, reaching out with his good arm and taking your hand.  

“What’s on your mind, commander?”

“How much I’ve misses you.” He brings your hand to his lips, kissing it.  His smile fading.  “How you were the one thing I was thinking about when Black One went down…” and again he smirks, “and how pissed you would be when i came home to you looking like this.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, leaning over and kissing him tenderly as the both of you chuckled.  “Scoot.” You nudged him, squeezing into the bed behind him.  You began rubbing his shoulders, earning a moan or two out of the pilot.  He leaned his head back on your chest, eyes shut, mouth slightly open, sounds of pleasure trickling over his soft lips.  You laugh softly, “Feel good?”

All Poe could seem to get out was a nod and “Uh huh…”  You giggled at how quickly he turned to mush in your arms as you worked out the knots in his neck and shoulders.  “You… mmm Y/N….”  

“Yes, Poe?”

“Stay with me tonight?”

You paused, holding each of your palms on either side of his jaws, rubbing your thumbs over his cheeks.  “Stay with you?”

“Yes,” He sat up slowly, turning to you and wincing at his sore body,  “I’ve missed you…and it’s not gonna be easy to sleep tonight with this pain… will you stay with me?”

“Yes.  I’ll stay with you as long as you need,”  You caress his face once again, before kissing his forehead.  “I could have lost you today…”

Poe frowned, shaking his head, “My job isn’t the safest, Y/N… If it’s too much of a burden to put on you…”

“No… no, Poe… you are worth the worry.  I’m not giving up on you, no matter how many times you come home beaten and bruised.  I’ll be right here to patch you up again.”

Poe was beaming now, moving in to kiss you cheek, holding onto your hand.  “How did I get so lucky?”


End file.
